


Terror In the Sky

by orphan_account



Category: supernatural and other related fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentally Ill Character, doesn't really fall into a fandom, idk what else to put, lots of different versions of this story floating around, monsters on a plane, written for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has just gotten out of a mental institution and is finally going home to his family. He does't have a good reputation with airplanes, so his wife, Gabriela, decides to travel home with him. But he starts to see a monster no one else does. And it seems to have malicious intents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror In the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to write a horror/thriller story in my ELAR (English language arts) class and I didn't really fee like doing it, so naturally I put it off till the night before it was due, like the majority of the rest of class, and this is what I got. My friends and I play this game called 'add as many references as you can before someone notices'. It's lots of fun. Let me know down in the comments how many of them you found and what they were from!

Sam Novak had been a happy man. A family man. The kind of man that held cook outs every other Sunday in his backyard, helped coach his son's baseball team and took off work early every time his daughter had a dance recital to go to.  
Of course, that was before the incident. Before Gabriela Novak, Sam's wife, had placed him in a mental institution halfway across America under Doctor Tennant's recommendation. He had stayed in that institution for almost two years, never getting visits from his wife or children because it was 'for the best'.  
It was the thought of seeing his children again that got him into the airport, then onto the plane, and finally, buckled into his seat. That, and his wife Gabriela. Although Doctor Tennant had given Sam the okay to leave, there was no way he would have been allowed on a plane without supervision. So, Gabriela had decided to come, no matter how much Sam had insisted that a nurse could chaperone him on the plane.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance and the plane shook slightly. Sam tightened his grip on his armrest and looked down at his seat belt, mentally judging whether or not it would make much of a difference if the plane were to crash.  
Gabriela took her husband's hand in an attempt to sooth him. She yawned before asking, "Do you want your sleeping pills honey? They'll help calm you down."  
"No, I'm fine for now Sweety. Maybe later." Sam answered quickly, anxiously looking out the window of the plane at the storm clouds growing slowly closer.  
"If you say so honey. Wake me if you change your mind later." she said before yawning again and laying her head down, falling asleep almost instantly.  
He sighed deeply and began to read one of the magazines in the pocket of the chair. There was a flash of lighting from outside and Sam looked up instantly out at the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of how far off it had been. As he strained to see out in the dark sky, a movement on the wing caught his attention. It had looked like a man, but he knew that wasn't physically possible. There was another flash of lightning and he saw it again, this time closer.  
There was no mistaking it this time. He had seen a furry creature on two legs slowly making its way up the wing in his direction. He started to call out Gabriela's name, but soon realized she was asleep.  
"Did you need something, Mr. Novak?" asked a blonde flight attendant with a name tag that read Betsy!  
"What...? Oh n-no, I'm fine, just umm a little thirsty. Could I have a water, please?" Sam said after a moment.  
Betsy had been warned about Mr. Novak. The entire crew had actually, since he was considered a potential danger to the crew and passengers if he were to have another break down. As head flight attendant, Betsy had been in charge of keeping an eye on Sam, watching to see if he started acting strangely, and if necessary, restrain him. She didn't believe the man when he said he was thirsty, she'd seen him guzzle down an entire bottle of water before getting on the plane, but she went to get him a drink anyway.  
As she left, Sam looked back out the window. The creature was closer this time, close enough to make out it's long claw like nails protruding from its furry grey figure. The creature looked up and made eye contact with him, making an expression that resembled a smile, but with really sharp teeth that glinted as another bolt of lightning struck in the distance. It waved at him, and he shuddered.  
"Sir? Mr. Novak, sir?"  
Sam looked up from the window to see Betsy with a slightly worried look on her face as she held the glass of water. He looked back at the window, but saw nothing.  
"Did, did you... was there..." he attempted at speaking, but no words where coming out correct. Finally, he settled for just pointing towards the window. But nothing was there.  
"There's nothing out there but the storm Mr. Novak. If you're worried about that, I can give you some sleeping pills to make the flight easier."  
"What? No it's- you know what, I'm fine. The storm isn't bothering me that much." he said, faking a smile and taking the cup of water from her hands.  
"Really? Are you sure sir?"  
"Yes. This will be fine. Thank you." he said, making his smile bigger before taking a dramatic sip of water as someone else called for the flight attendant. He waited for her back to turn before he set the water aside and looked back at the window.  
The creature had gotten closer somehow. It was quickly crawling forward, occasionally being blown back by the wind, but finding its footing quickly again. It paused near a large piece of metal that bulged out slightly, and it began to pull at it. Sam watched in fear as the creature tugged and tugged at the metal before getting a piece up slightly. The creature stopped and looked up at Sam. Sam shook his head in a futile attempt to stop the creature. It stared at him for a long moment, giving Sam false hope that it would stop, but it didn't. It began to slash at the metal with its long claws.  
"No.. No! No!" he hollered as he began to tap violently on the plane window.  
"Sam? Sam! Samuel, stop!" Gabriela said, grabbing one of his arms in an attempt to stop him from tapping.  
"Honey! He's out there! He is out there!" Sam had stopped his tapping, but his voice was still raised and full of panic.  
"Samuel, lower your voice, now." she said calmly.  
"But he's-"  
"You can tell me what it is, but say it quietly. You're catching everyone's attention." Gabriela explained as Betsy walked up, concern all over her face.  
"Is everything all right ma'am?" Betsy asked, her eyes darting from Mrs. Novak to Sam ever so often. Gabriela looked over at her husband before responding calmly,  
"Yes, we're all good here. I'm actually quite chilly though, do you mind fetching me a blanket? Oh, and a Diet Coke if you don't mind." Betsy eyed the untouched drink sitting next to Gabriela before walking off to fetch the things that had been requested, looking back every now and again to look at Sam.  
"Now," Gabriela said, turning back to her husband," what's going on here?"  
"Look, Gabriela, there is a man or creature or demon, I don't even know what! but it's tearing apart one of the wings!"  
"Samuel, there can't possibly be a man out there!" she tried to reason.  
"Just look! Just look for me, will you?" he said, violently gesturing towards the window. Gabriela leaned forward to look.  
"Sam..." she said as she pulled back. Sam looked back out the window at the spot where the creature had been tearing apart the wing. There was no creature and there were no broken pieces of metal. It was as if the creature had fixed the plane, set on making his wife and all the passengers on board believe he was crazy.  
"He was... right there..."  
"Sam. Sam, look at me. There is no man out there." Gabriela said sternly. Sam looked back from the window and at his wife, his face filled with terror.  
"I know I had it in an airplane and I know it looks to you as if the same thing is happening again, but it isn't. I'm sure it isn't."  
Gabriela stared at her husband for a long moment before finally responding.  
"What can I do to help, Sam?" this took Sam by surprise for a moment. He had hoped Gabriela would believe him, but he didn't think she really would.  
"I need you to go speak to the pilot. Or the copilot. Anyone that will listen. They have to land this plane as soon as possible before someone gets hurt."  
"Alright Sam, just stay here. I'll see if I can find someone to talk to." she said before getting out of her seat and quickly moving to the front of the plane and tapping rapidly on the door.  
"Mrs. Novak, what are you doing?" Betsy said loudly as she attempted to run to the front of the plane, a blanket in one hand and the drink, Sam assumed that Gabriela had ordered earlier, in the other. A man dressed in an official looking uniform came out from the door and began talking with Gabriela and Betsy quietly, glancing over at Sam on occasion. Soon, Betsy left to go assist a passenger and the man followed Gabriela back to her seat.  
“What’s going on?” the man whispered loudly.  
“He’s pulling apart the plan’s wing!”  
“He?” the man asked, looking around.  
“There’s a man out there!”  
“Shh. Listen, you have to keep your voice down.”  
“Just look!” Sam exclaimed.  
Both Gabriela and the man looked. But when Sam looked out the window, it was gone. He turned back to the man and looked up at him.  
“Listen sir, I’m really sorry. I-I thought I saw something. I’ll just go back to reading my magazine. Yeah. I’ll just do that.” Sam said awkwardly. He cleared his throat and began to pretend read the magazine. After a moment he looked back up at the two. They were still standing there.  
“Look, Sam, Captain Rogers here thinks it’s best if you take those pills. For the safety of everyone else on board. Please, Sam. Just take them.”  
Sam was beginning to sweat. No one believed him.  
“Perhaps I am crazy.” He said quietly.  
“Oh, Sammy. You are not crazy! You’re just, well you’re just recovering. Now please take the pills.” Gabriela pleaded.  
Sam complied and took them, putting them in his mouth before taking a sip of water to wash it down. Captain Rogers seemed satisfied, so he left when Gabriela sat back down in her seat, pulling the blanket over herself and starting to go back to sleep.  
“It’ll all be fine Sammy.” She mumbled before falling asleep again.  
Sam looked around him, making sure no one was looking before he spit out the medication. He had a plan that would save him, his wife, and everyone else on the plane, whether they believed him or not.  
Sam looked out the window, making sure the creature was there again. It was. He then, as quietly as possible, unbuckled himself and stood up, and reached across his seat to the police officer behind him. He slowly lifted the gun out of the sleeping man’s holster.  
Sam knew this was wrong. He knew what he was about to do would cause all kinds of panic, but he had to save his wife, even if it meant staying in a mental hospital for the rest of his life. Nevertheless, he had to do it.  
“Mr. Novak? Mr. Novak! Don’t –“  
So, he reached down to the emergency exit below his window, braced himself, and pulled the latch, never taking his eyes off of the creature on the wing.  
There was a deafening whooshing sound, the sound of the air being sucked out of the plain, followed by screams from many people. Sam kept his eyes open as he leaned out the window, ignoring the people trying to pull him in by his legs, and he shot. He shot a total of five times before he was pulled into the plane, but that was all he needed. He had watched with complete and utter joy as the creature fell off of the plane’s wing, gone for the last time.  
. . .  
“It’s all right now, darling.” Gabriela said as her husband was being pulled into an ambulance, bundled up in a strait jacket.  
“I know.” Sam said quietly. “But I’m the only one that will know. At least for now”  
Samuel Novak had single handedly saved an entire plane of passengers, as they would later find out. Captain Rogers and a few of his partners would later find out that a piece of the plane’s wing had in fact, come off, but not by a gremlin or any other creature. That was preposterous! It had just flown off in the storm, and if the plane had been in the air any longer, more damage would have been caused and the plane would have most certainly gone down mid-flight.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, your words of wisdom and advice is appreciated and taken into consideration. If you understood any of the references, then please put the ones you found in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
